


First Time for Everything

by ani_bester



Category: Invaders, Invaders (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Times, Fluff, Gen, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Jim realizes some of the problems that can come with living with a teenager and the first time Toro calls him pappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place not long after Toro came to live with Jim. I'm sorta splitting the difference between Golden and Silver age here when it comes to Toro's age, so maybe around 14.

Jim looked around the room that compromised almost his entire living area- not counting the small bathroom- and found himself forced to conclude that Toro was not a very neat person. 

Toro’s path into the apartment could be tracked via the books that he drooped like bread crumbs. He’d gone to the bathroom. Any question of what had taken place there was cleared up by the crumpled green suit laying just next to the bathroom door. A few feet away, the hamper appeared to have been ransacked. Jim found himself impressed by the mess Toro had managed to make, considering how few articles of clothing existed between him and Jim. Seeing his police uniform laying in a heap at the base of the bed, Jim went to pick it up and hoped it hadn’t gotten to wrinkled. He found himself sighing and paused, surprised by the sound. He stared at the uniform he knew he’d left neatly laid out on the bed- a bed that Toro had left in extreme disarray after either napping or bouncing on it- and realized that he felt irritated. Possibly even frustrated. 

He had only just cleaned such a mess the night before and somehow, despite school, homework, and lessons about his fire abilities, Toro had managed to make an even bigger mess in just under a day. 

Frown deepening, Jim went about the small room and picked up any belongings of his that needed immediate rescuing from the mess. After putting his items right, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Toro to return from his afternoon excursion. 

In just over an hour, Jim heard the clip clop of the apartment stairs being raced up two by two. In a few more seconds, the latch to the door clicked and Toro burst into the room like a small explosion. 

“Hey Jim! Mr. Morrison- you know the candy store guy- he gave me some free stuff if I stood outside his shop and did some fire tricks. Said it would attract customers and boy did it! It was swell. I got you some lemon drops.” As he talked, Toro pulled the yellow shirt over his head and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. It landed a few feet short, but he made no move to correct the toss. 

“If you ain’t ever had ‘em you’re in for a treat. But they’re kinda sour, just letting you know.” Toro threw the bag of treats onto the counter then went to go get a class of water, “Got some pop too, wasn’t sure which you’d want so I got you a coke ‘cause most people like ‘em.“ 

Jim continued to stare at Toro noticed his comments got no answers and the excited chatter came to a halt. 

“You ok, Jim? You’re awful quiet.” 

Jim patted the spot on the bed to his left. “We need to talk about the living arrangement, Thomas Fred Raymond.”

At the sound of his full name Tom seemed to grow smaller. His shoulders slumped and his head bowed toward his chest. Not saying a word he shuffled toward Jim like a condemned man. 

Seeing Tom’s response, Jim wish he could re-state his request. He had based his word choice on the mother who lived across from them. He’ d noticed that though she had nicknames for all her children, whenever displeased by the actions of a child, she used their full names. Now, though seeing Tom’s bottom lip quiver as he sat down, Jim wondered if he’d been too severe. 

“Toro-“ he put his hand on Toro’s shoulder and squeezed. 

Toro took a deep breath and didn’t look up. “Do I need to pack my things?” 

“What, why?” Jim asked. The shock in his voice got Toro to look up at him and he could see tears caught in Toro’s eyelashes. “No, No Toro, that’s not the arrangement we need to discuss.”

“Oh,” Toro said, his cheeks going a little red. 

Jim wanted to comfort with further reassurances and apologize for upsetting him. However, the last time he’d reacted that way Toro had taken great offense at the suggestion he’d been crying. Jim had spent the rest of the evening with Toro in a huff. He had meant to ask The Chief or Betty why a normal human reaction to being hurt would be regulated to something only babies should do, but he’d not yet had a chance to ask. And as Toro’ offended temper was not an experience he wanted to repeat, Jim proceeded as though he hadn’t notice Toro’s tears. 

“Do you noticed anything different about the room, Toro?”

Toro looked around then shrugged and looked up at Jim as though bored. “Not really. Should I?”

Jim couldn’t help staring at Tom. To him, the difference seemed clear. “Our apartment looks no different to you now than it did last night?”

Toro looked again then shook his head. “It’s a little messier, but nothings new.”

Jim gave Toro a pointed look. 

“That’s what this is about? You’re sore over a little clutter?”

“It’s not “a little clutter”, Thomas.” Jim tried just the real name and it did seem to make Toro pay a little more attention without scaring him. “I spent several hours last night cleaning a mess I did not even make, and then I returned home today to find things messier than last night!” Jim looked Toro square in the eyes. “I find that intolerably inconsiderate, Toro.” 

Toro squirmed on the bed. “I’m gonna be picking this place up, huh?” 

“Yes, you are.”

Toro nodded his head for a second, then froze. His jerked his head up looking up at Jim with wide eyes. “But - but you were gonna help me learn to fly better tonight! Can I do it tomorrow? Please, Jim? I’ll do it first thing, honest!” 

Jim shook his head and did his best to imitate the stern look he’d seen from the mother across the street. He found it difficult to continue to frown at Toro though, because if he were honest, he had been looking forward to the lessons as well. 

“Aww, C’mon Jim,” 

“I’m sorry, Toro, but perhaps next time you will think about this before you make a mess so large it will take up until your homework time to correct.” 

Toro fell back onto the bed with a dramatic sigh and covered his eyes with his hand. “ I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed upward as though the ceiling might have a sympathetic ear. “I live with a real life marvel of science but it turns out androids are as nagging as my mother. What are the chances!” 

Jim perked a the exclamation. “Do you mean that, Toro?”

Toro raised himself up on his elbows and gave Jim a sour look. “Hell yes I mean that! You-“ 

The rest of Toro’s complaint was cut off as Jim scooped him up into his arms and hugged him close. Toro yelped in surprise, squirming against the affection for a moment, hands shoving at Jim’s shoulders, but Jim held fast 

“Android strength is cheating,” Toro griped, but he relaxed and hugged Jim back. “You know I didn’t mean that kindly, right?”

Jim nodded. “But I still appreciate it.”

“Yeah?” Toro stayed quite a moment then pulled enough out of the hug to look at Jim. “Do I-“

“You still have to clean your whole mess tonight, yes,” Jim answered, giving Toro a little shake. 

“Nuts.”

Nudging Toro off the bed, Jim pointed to the hamper. “Get to work, lad.“

Toro sighed as though he had been assigned all twelve labors of Hercules. “Yes, Pappy,” he intoned with all the sarcasm he could muster

-End


End file.
